The pup who doesn't feel
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Kate and her family vist the Voyageur pack and meets a pup who can't feel pain emotional or physical.


Kate Humphrey stinky Claudette and runt were in the Voyageur pack visiting Shadow and Obsidian.

They all sat in a field talking about their packs "so how is mimic"kate asked "still shapeshifting and pranking other wolves"shadow chuckled.

Then Rebecca came walking up to the group and looked at kate in disgust "ugh what is that thing doing here" kate glared at Rebecca then growled "listen you..." But humphrey stopped her and rebeccca chuckled "yeah that's right"then she walked away.

Kate growled and shook her head and looked at shadow but then she noticed something abut 60 yards behind him a small pup he looked male and had grey fur and was sitting alone.

Kate got up and began walking towards him to the confusion of the others "kate where are you going"humphrey asked but kate didn't answer she just kept walking towards the pup and then stopped a few feet.

Shadow came up beside her and sighed

"Yeah...that's Isaac,although the pups here call him Isaac the unfeeling,because it seems like he has no emotions he doesn't get angry,happy or sad,he doesn't even feel pain or discomfort one pup accidently scratched him and he didn't even cryout in pain or got angry plus the scraches healed instantly...kate...i think he may be a superwolf"shadow said.

Kate walked in front of the pup and sat in front of Isaac he had his eyes closed he was meditating then he opened his eyes they were an eerie silver color.

Kate looked at issac "how long has he been like this" shadow sighed "since birth...most pups don't like him...but i don't think he cares"shadow said.

"You said he won't get angry or sad,hey Isaac you stink and no one likes you"Claudette said in a sassy manner kate shot a look at Claudette "Claudette"she scolded Claudette scoffed "mom he won't care,see no reaction" it's true Isaac didn't move or glare at Claudette.

"That's not the point,that was very rude and uncalled for I'll deal with you later"kate said then looked back at Isaac his silver eyes staring into hers it was a bit unnerving she was about to say something until a voice called out "hey Isaac".

Then out of nowhere a young female came up to issac and slapped him hard leaving 3 large scratches in his face kate gasped in shock and looked at the pup "young lady..." "Kate look" humphrey interupted kate looked back at Isaac and the scratches were healing untill they weren't there anymore.

"Oh my fenrir"kate said in awe and shock "shadow saw the pup run off and shook his head "takes it like a warrior,but no one should go through this" runt walked up to Isaac and looked at him "can he speak" shadow was about to say something until Isaac did first "i can speak..." He said it in the calmest voice she ever heard in her life.

Kate gasped "oh jeez" Claudette then spoke rudely again "then why didn't you,why don't you smile or frown...what's wrong with you" kate frowned at Claudette then bit her ear and pulled her aside while stinky and runt chuckled.

Kate let go of Claudette's ear and spoke firmly "Claudette i swear if this weren't another wolf's pack i would embarrass you" Claudette only scoffed "whatever,i didn't wanna come here anyway you dragged me here because you don't like me being alone with fleet".

Kate growled "that's not the...ugh..teenagers" "and besides issac is an emotionless pup who can heal rapidly,mere insults will not get under his fur"Claudette argued kate had her eyes closed and her paws to her head she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Ok claudette here's the lowdown,you are not to speak for the rest of the vist if i hear one syllable leave your lips..." But then Claudette interupted "you'll what... spank me,in front of shadow,obsidian,Isaac and fenrir himself"

Kate stared at Claudette "no you're too old for that,instead you will be forced to dump fleet and never see him again" Claudette gasped in shock "what you can't force me to dump my boyfriend" kate growled "i can and i will" there was a long silence between them "do we have an understanding..zip it or say goodbye to fleet"kate said Claudette nodded and they went back to the group.

Kate sat in front of issac again "so..uh..how are you"kate asked not really knowing what to say to a pup like this

"I am...well"issac said kate nodded "good good,that's...very good".

Shadow chimed in "how's your parents" Isaac responded "they are well mr shadow" kate was still stunned about how calm Isaac spoke it's very powerful sounding.

"What rank are you"humphrey asked Isaac just said "i don't know" kate was confused and she looked at shadow "he doesn't have a rank" shadow shook his head "no he doesn't but maybe we can assign him one lets see,he's scrawny enough to be an omega but he may have some alpha in him due to his potential".

"Yes but he's an emotionless pup with superpowers how do you think his adulthood is gonna go if he's an alpha,he'll probably be the greatest and feared alpha in history he'll be able to hunt carribu all on his own alphas will become lazy as he do all the work and maybe he'll be able to stop wars by calming wolves down with his soothing voice plus if rivals do attack they won't be able to kill him because..he's unkillable"humphrey ranted "immortal dad,the accurate word is immortal"stinky said plainly.

Humphrey shook his head "whatever,those are the upsides here's the downsides:issac could grow up to be a pretty dangerous wolf what if one day he wants to start a pack of his own and maybe take over other packs with his scary army,plus as we seen he's not very popular with the ladies he'll be a walking chick repellent" then out of nowhere kate smacked humphrey upside the head "shut up,he would never do any of those things and as for that chick repellent comment how many girls have you dated besides me"kate snapped humphrey hung his head knowing that kate was the only girl he dated.

Kate nodded satisfied "uh huh,now let's see about him being an omega,he'll be able to out smart omegas at their own games especially your logsleding but he has no sense of humor he won't laugh no matter what joke you tell him or tell his own jokes hmmm"kate thought.

"So not omega either,guys i think i know what he could be...an Epsilon" kate and humphrey gasped but the pups were confused "wait what's an epsilon"runt asked "an epsilon is a wolf who is a member of a pack but has no allegiance to either rank no one has been an epsilon in a long long time"kate explained "the last epsilon died 200 years ago"shadow explained.

They all looked at Isaac who just stared back "that's what you'll be now and forever"shadow said isaac just blinked then looked around.

Kate clapped her paws together "lovely,now that we got that out of the way I'd like to get to know you a little more sweetie" issac just tilted his head "not much more can be learned about him dear"humphrey said "Except that he's dead inside"Claudette muttered sarcastically kate turned to her squinting in a angry way "I'm warning you Claudette" and Claudette looked away.

"Issac what do you like to do in your free time" "look at the stars"issac responded kate smiled "me and humphrey do that sometimes too" "do you like playing game"

Issac didn't answer "what about a crush,do you have your eye on a special girl"kate asked Isaac just shook his head no kate was stunned "why not dear".

"Love doesn't last forever one day the so called spark will extinguish and the couple will cease to love eachother,it happened to my aunt,it'll happen with everyone,i just don't see the point in trying" kate was taken back by his answer it was somewhat true love doesn't last with some couples however those words got her thinking if it could happen to anyone it could happen to her and humphrey kate glanced at humphrey then back to Isaac "that's...very uh...reasonable issac"kate said nervously just then a silver furred female that was gorgeous "there you are issac who are your friends"she asked "Crystal this is kate of jasper and her family humphrey,runt,stinky and Claudette,guys this is crystal she's issac's mother" kate and shook her paws "nice to meet you Crystal" Crystal smiled warmly "i can see where issac got his strikingly...soulless..eyes"humphrey said unable to think of a compliment causing kate to hit him.

Crystal giggled "well me and issac gotta vanish bye" and Crystal and issac walked away.

Shadow looked at the sun it was setting a little "it's getting late"shadow said "yeah we better get going too bye shadow"kate said walking away with the rest in tow.

 **Later that evening**

It was night time and kate was looking at the stars and humphrey sat next to her "beautiful aren't they just like you"humphrey said nuzzling kate who only sighed in distraught "honey what's the matter"humphrey asked concerned kate looked straight into humphrey's eye's "I'm sorry it's just what issac said about love not lasting forever" humphrey rubbed his nose against hers "kate issac just had the wrong idea about love besides he's still young he has much to learn" kate sighed "i know but..his words made me think about us..and our future" humphrey looked at kate with concern "you think someday our spark will extinguish and we will divorce" kate shook her head "no humphrey I'm saying it's possible that it'll happen to us i mean we've been growing distant to each other you spending more time with your friends me with alpha duties and being a teacher at alpha school,humphrey we never have time for each other and it's starting to strain our relationship"kate said humphrey just said "then we'll make time for each other I'll stop spending time with my friends and.."but Kate interupted him "humphrey...i can't stop doing my duties I'm an alpha it's my job,but will figure something out"kate said cuttling against humphrey and humphrey resting his head atop Kate's.

 **The next day**

Emerald was talking to a girl until kate came up to them and smiled "excuse me hon,but i need to borrow emerald for a while"the girl nodded and walked away and kate sat down before the young superwolf "hello ms kate what can i do for you" emerald asked kate sniffed then looked at emerald "I need you to show me what happens with me and humphrey".


End file.
